Angel's angel
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: What if Angel was rescued by another mutant before the operation could be done and soon something grows between them.


chapter 1

Angel was about to undergo his operation when suddenly the lights went out. And someone took him off the table and brought him outside. "Ugh what happened is it over?" Angel asked. Then he saw his wings were still there. "I am still a mutant," he said.

"You should count yourself lucky, because the real doctor had been killed and the evil Apocalypse is luring unsuspecting mutants here to make them his horsemen," a lady said.

"How do you know?" Angel asked.

"I watched it happen from the windows," she said. "My parents sent me here for the cure even though I didn't want it," she said. "I even have video proof," she said. Then showed Angel.

"That could've been me," Angel said.

"Yes," she said. "You are lucky I got there in time," she said.

"I'm Warren," Angel said.

"I'm Hannah," Hannah said.

"Hey you're hurt," Angel said.

"It's just a scratch," Hannah said holding her arm.

"Scratch or not I am getting you fixed up," Angel said. He got dressed in everyday clothes and put a trench coat over his wings.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Hannah asked.

"Not really, as long as I keep my wings folded I'm fine," Warren said. "They are kind of hard to deal with," he said. "That is why I wanted the cure," he said.

"I happen to like your wings, they are very beautiful," Hannah said.

"You think so?" Warren asked blushing a little.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"Thanks," Warren said.

A doctor treated Hannah's arm. "There good as new," the doctor said.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

"So Hannah do you want to get a hot chocolate, my treat," Warren said.

"I would love one," Hannah said.

Warren and Hannah sat down for their hot chocolate.

"I want to thank you for helping me back there," Warren said.

"No problem we mutants have to stick together." Hannah said.

"You did say you were a mutant, what is your power?" Angel asked.

"I will show you," Hannah said.

Once outside. "Come my friends of the air, land and sea." Hannah said.

Before Warren's eyes animals appeared. "You have animal powers," Warren said.

"I sure do, animals are my specialty," Hannah said.

"So are you able to understand them?" Warren asked.

"Yes," Hannah said. "They listen to me too," she said.

"I don't know what I am going to do now especially after what happened," Angel said.

"You can come stay at my place," Hannah said. "I have my own house," she said.

"Tell me where it is and I will take you there," Angel said.

Hannah told him and he flew over there. After a while Hannah talked to her parents who apologized to her. "Now let's get some rest," Hannah said. "Here is the guest bedroom," she said.

"Thank you Hannah you are very kind," Angel said. "you are an angel," he said.

Soon they went to sleep.

Warren woke up in the morning to the smell of waffles. He walked into the kitchen. "Morning," Hannah said.

"Morning to you too," Warren said.

"I hope you slept well," Hannah said.

"I slept alright," Warren said.

"After this I have to get ready for work, I work as a home baker and I hope to open my own bakery one day but I need help with the management," Hannah said.

"I can help I have a degree in business," Warren said.

"Thanks Warren," Hannah said. "Okay my orders that I must finish today," she said looking at the calendar and notebook and then pulled out her stuff from the fridge and freezer and started to work.

"You have very steady hand," Warren said.

"Thanks, you need to be steady at hand to decorate cakes and cookies," Hannah said.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey Rita," Hannah said opening the door.

"Okay I am ready for the deliveries," Rita said.

"Good because I have four separate ones," Hannah said. "The first are the cupcakes for the kids birthday party, they are needed at 146 Noto Lane." she said.

"Got it," Rita said.

"Then we have the cookies for the baby shower at 589 Tiger Place," Hannah said.

"Okay," Rita said.

"Then we have the cake for the family reunion at 238 Light Street," Hannah said.

"Got it," Rita said.

"And the cheesecake for the wedding anniversary at 799 Cedar Ave," Hannah said.

"Okie dokie," Rita said.

"Now remember be one time and be careful," Hannah said.

"You got it boss," Rita said. Then took the baked goods out for delivery.

Then the phone rang. "Hello," Hannah said. "I see you need nut free two chocolate chip cookies for your daughter's sleep over and two dozen vanilla cupcakes with purple frosting for it too got it," she said. "When is it? Tomorrow? Okay then I will get started," she said.

"An order?' Warren asked.

"Yes and I need to get started." Hannah said. "Warren can you help me?" she asked.

"Sure just tell me what to do," Warren said.

"I need to start baking, and gathering ingredients, and go to the store for supplies, I want you to listen for the phone, tell them you are my new employee and that you are taking the orders while I am busy, then I want you to write down the orders and the numbers so I can call the people back to make sure you got the order right, can you do that?" she said.

"I sure can," Warren said.

"Good," Hannah said and went to work. She made plenty of cookies and cupcakes. Then made the frosting. "Okay now the cupcakes must cool, now I need to go to the store," she said. "Warren I'm going to the store remember to listen for the phone," she said.

"I will," Warren said.

Hannah left for the store.

The phone rang and Warren picked it up. "Hello?" Warren said.

"Who is this where is Hannah our daughter?" the lady on the phone asked.

"She went out shopping my name is Warren," Warren said.

"Oh you are that mutant she help, we are glad you are okay, and we are happy our daughter is letting you stay her place just let her know we want a cake for our wedding anniversary she know's our usual, just let her know," the lady said.

"I will," Warren said. He wrote down Hannah's parents and the usual.

The phone rang about five minutes later. "Hello?" Warren said.

"Is the Sprinkles and sweets?" a man asked.

"Yes it is, I am Warren," Warren said.

"Where is Hannah?" the man asked.

"She went out shopping to get baking supplies, I am new employee she asked me to take phone calls," Warren said.

"I see, well tell her I am having super bowl party and I want a chocolate cake that looks like a football, and three dozen Vanilla cupcakes with the colors of my favorite team which are royal blue and white, and I want sugar cookies shaped like footballs." the man said.

"Got it and name and number?" Warren asked.

"My name is Roger Tacker and here is my number." Roger said and told him.

"Okay I will tell Hannah when she gets back." Warren said.

Hannah came back. "The phone rang twice, first it was your parents they want their usual anniversary cake," Warren said.

"Okay then one chocolate raspberry cake by Sunday," Hannah said.

"Oh and on Superbowl Sunday which is two weeks from Sunday, a man named Roger Tacker needs a chocolate cake that looks like a football, three dozen vanilla cupcakes with royal blue and white frosting and sugar cookies that look like footballs," Warren said.

"Roger, he always orders that for super bowl Sunday our when he has big football viewing party when his favorite team plays, I know the drill," Hannah said. "He always pays top dollar for all of it," she said.

"Well I am happy to help," Warren said.

"I am glad," Hannah said.

Warren helped Hannah out regularly. "You know by seeing this you can move up your home baking business there is place where you can open a shop nearby and I know the people there and they will be willing to help you," Warren said.

"Really?" Hannah asked.

"Yes they help mutants like us learn how to use our powers for good and help mutants in need," Warren said. "They have big empty old building near it and I am sure they will help you," he added.

"Okay I trust you," Hannah said.

Warren called the institute and told them everything. Xavier said he would be glad to help Hannah with her business and help her with her powers.

"He said you could," Warren said.

"Great now I must send out the notification," Hannah said and sent it out.

A few days later Hannah was all packed and ready to go. She was nervous but wanted to take a chance.

Once there she got settled in. Soon she felt something for Warren she never felt for anyone. Could it be love?

To be continued.


End file.
